


Luck of the Irish

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [166]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Class Differences, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Tom Branson was a lucky man.





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St Patrick's Day!

Tom Branson was a lucky man. Despite being born into a relatively poor family in Ireland, with few luxuries and even fewer opportunities, the family had been close and loving. He never dreamed, when he lived in that cramped little house that, one day, having come from so little, he would be standing at the alter with the kindest, most beautiful woman in all of the world and she would be looking at him with such love in her eyes. Sybil could have had her pick of any wealthy man, but she had chosen him. Tom truly was very lucky.


End file.
